The invention relates to automated livestock feeding systems, and more particularly to an automated livestock feeding system having a timer for terminating operation of the feeding system after a set predetermined time in the event of a system failure.
In commercial livestock operations, it is conventional to raise several hundred animals in livestock houses. These livestock houses may be 40 to 60 feet wide and several hundred feet long. An automated feeding system is provided to feed the animals and typically includes one or more bulk feed tanks located outside of the livestock house. Feed trucks deliver feed to these bulk feed tanks. A conveyor conveys the feed from the bulk feed tanks into the livestock house. A multiplicity of feeding bins or troughs are located within the livestock house and are automatically supplied feed from the conveyor. The conveyor is typically a closed tube in which a helical auger is housed. The auger may either be rotary driven to convey the feed axially through the tube; or axially driven to transport the feed through the tube. The feed system also includes drop tubes associated with openings in the conveyor. Each drop tube extends downwardly from an opening in the conveyor tube so that feed is supplied along the conveyor tube to the drop tubes into a plurality of feeding bins or troughs in line with the conveyor tube. Operation of the conveyor functions to successively fill the drop tubes and feeding troughs along the length of the system.
Feeding systems of this type are typically controlled such that after all the feeding troughs in the line are filled with feed, the conveyor is turned off. This is either accomplished by operating the feed line for a predetermined time calculated to fill all of the feeders, or by a sensor switch, operated by a paddle engageable by the feed, which is provided in the last feeder of the feeder line to sense when the last feeder is filled with feed and to shut off the conveyor.
Equipment manufacturers have utilized a switch in the last feeding trough of the feed line to sense when the last feeding trough is provided with a predetermined amount of feed. The paddle switch is responsive to the amount of feed within the feeding trough such that upon delivery of feed exceeding some predetermined value, the sensor generates a signal to turn off the conveyor drive motor and thus prevent continued operation of the conveyor. As is typical, such prior art switches employ a pivotally mounted paddle disposed generally vertically and exposed to the feed delivered to the feeding trough within which the feed level is to be controlled. As feed is delivered to the feeding trough from the conveyor tube and drop tube, the feed puts pressure against the paddle causing the paddle to rotate. This rotational movement actuates a proximity switch in response to a predetermined amount of movement of the paddle which causes a signal to be generated which corresponds to a desired amount of feed being delivered to the feeding trough. The signal is then used to turn off power to the conveyor drive motor.
There have been certain shortcomings of such prior art units. For example, it has been found that such paddle switch control units are not sufficiently sensitive to a quantity of feed in the feeding trough to effect pivoting of the paddle so as to generate the control signal in response to some quantity of feed being deposited in the feeding trough. Further, as the composition (i.e. density and flowability) of the feed is changed, the paddle sensor may not be moved through a sufficient distance so as to actuate the switch to generate the control signal. It is also possible for a drop tube to become disengaged from the conveyor tube, which results in feed being discharged from the conveyor tube opening. Malfunctions of this type cause the feed conveyor to run continuously since feed does not reach the end trough, thereby spilling and wasting feed, and causing excessive wear and tear on the conveyor feeding system.